Many people equip homes and businesses with monitoring systems to provide increased security and automation for their homes and businesses. Monitoring systems may include control panels that a person may use to control operation of the monitoring system, sensors that monitor for security breaches, and devices located within the property. In response to a monitoring system detecting a security breach, the monitoring system may generate an audible alert and, if the monitoring system is monitored by a monitoring service, the monitoring system may send electronic data to the monitoring service to alert the monitoring service of the security breach.